


Breaking it Down

by CleanFootApplesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Late Night Conversations, Lists, Meet and Greets, Muggle Life, Other, Points of View, Real Life, Reality, dislikes, likes, likes and dislikes, view of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFootApplesauce/pseuds/CleanFootApplesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure how to summarize this, it's in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Lets do this-20 random facts:

...Okie. Hm...

 

1) I like to keep my hands busy-you can take that however way you'd like

2) Sometimes I get slight anxiety over wearing closed shoes because I can't really move my feet/toes like I can with sandals/flip-flops

3) I cringe at the  _beep beep beep_ of alarm clocks

4) I'll always pick a pen over a pencil 

5) I spend more of my time thinking than talking

6) Applesauce and Bananas make me gag- applesauce because I want to chew it like you would an apple and bananas because it's like slightly solidified puke in a peel

7) I don't rage-quit, I rage.

8) I like to swim

9) I'd rather live in rural areas than in cities

10) Ironically enough the people that matter most to me I see the least of

11) I like to sing-actually do have a good voice as well-though doesn't sound as well when recorded *shrugs* 

12) I can be both dominate and submissive-depending on how I'm feeling or what I'd like to do

13) I got bored one day and gave names to the different "voices" of me-but no longer remember all of their names (not like 'there's voices in my head' but how there's different parts of us that make a whole, like an optimistic side, a pessimistic side, a sarcastic side and so on...)

14) I've never dressed "cute"

15) Driving in the wee hours of the morning is one of my favorite things to do (I'm always up for a roadtrip)

16) I like muffins (lemon poppy seed are my favorite and then blueberry is next and then chocolate chip)

17) Thunderstorms are the best

18) I keep a journal

19) When I'm bored I tend to make lists

20) The one car I'd love to have but know I most likely than not will never is an electric purple Lotus Speedster (not the convertible, don't like cars with tops that come off/go down-sunroof is cool enough)  

 

....that wasn't so hard. Heh.


	2. If it Applies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOLD if it applies to me, italicize if it's a fence-sitting one/undecided.

APPEARANCE:

  * I’m smaller than most of my friends

  * My feet are small

  * One of my parents/siblings has the same hair color as me

  * My hair is naturally straight

  * **I think I have nice arms/hands**

  * I tan easily

  * **None of my parents/siblings has the same eye color as me**

  * I have dimples

  * _My forehead is big_

  * **I wear contacts/glasses**

  * I’m ginger and I have freckles




BEAUTY:

  * I hate shaving

  * I go on manicure/pedicure

  * **I do my eyebrows**

  * I own at least one item from adidas and/or nike

  * I tattooed/pierced myself

  * I was on diet

  * I have pimples

  * **I do my makeup everyday**

  * I love necklaces

  * I dyed my hair

  * **I own 4 or more pairs of jeans**

  * I had undergone plastic surgery




DO I KNOW:

  * How to dance limbo?

  * _The story of how my parents met?_

  * **How to swear in three or more languages?**

  * **More than 3.14 of pi?**

  * **When’s my best friend’s birthday?**

  * **How to french kiss?**

  * What goes after “in west Philadelphia born and raised…”?

  * Name all of Kardashians?

  * **How to ride a bike?**




I HAVE:

  * **Made out**

  * **Made lasagna**

  * **Slapped/punched somebody**

  * Made a surprise party

  * Smoked cigarettes

  * **Ridden on a motorcycle**

  * **Spent whole night without sleeping**

  * **Cooked a meal for somebody**

  * **Made it to the second base**

  * _Let somebody treat me like shit_

  * **Been told told that i was pretty/smart**

  * **Kissed somebody you didn't feel attracted to**

  * **Cried after reading a book**




WILL YOU EVER:

  * **Go to university/college**

  * _Get married_

  * **Write a book**

  * **Adopt a child**

  * Start a band

  * Go on audition for a show




WOULD YOU EVER:

  * _Do extreme sports?_

  * **Be without internet for a whole week?**

  * _Forgive your significant other for cheating on you?_

  * **Live without fast food for a whole year for $500,00?**

  * Jump from Eiffel Tower for $1MIL?

  * **Live like the Amish for 1 year for $500,000?**

  * **Sing in front of your whole school for free Netflix for the rest of your life?**

  * Make out with your best friend’s significant other for $800?




SOCIAL MEDIA:

  * Do you have friends on facebook that you never met in real life?

  * Do you have tumblr best friend?

  * Did you ever post photo of your meal on instagram?

  * Did a celebrity ever replied/followed/retweeted you/your post on any social media?

  * Do you have stardoll account?

  * Have you ever stalked somebody on social media?

  * Do your friends know your wifi password?

  * Have you ever illegally downloaded music/movies/tv shows/books?




WHICH IS BETTER:

  * Nice shoulders or **nice arms**

  * **Collarbones** or hipbones

  * **Flat stomach** or long legs

  * Lips or **eyes**

  * _Curly hair or straight hair_

  * **Six pack** or nice arms

  * Long eyelashes or **nice e** **yebrows**

  * **Funny** or romantic




RANDOM:

  * **Have you ever seen a cow in real life?**

  * **Did you ever swim in a river?**

  * **Did you ever talked to your pet?**

  * **Have you ever helped your friend get ready for a date?**

  * **Have you been in a fist fight?**

  * **Were you ever in love triangle?**

  * **Have you ever had period cramps?**

  * **Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?**




 


	3. Girl Confessions

   
**1\. Do you sleep in your bra?** Yes, bra and panties depending on if I'm cold or not will throw on sweatpants as well.

 **2\. Do you like noodles?** Depends on the type, nothing colored.

 **3\. Do you enjoy drama?**  No, find it annoying and immature.

 **4\. Are you a girly girl?** No idea, I like to look good and ladylike, but never girlie-so I guess that's a no. 

 **5\. Small or large purses?**  Depends on occasion if I'm going out for the day then larger, but don't need a whole lot but ids and simple things then a smaller one. 

 **7\. Are you short?** Only to people over 5ft 8in.

 **8\. Do you like somebody?**  Yes. 

**9\. Do you care if your socks are dirty?**  Yes, I hate having dirty feet. 

**10\. Do you like Halloween?** Never did trick-or-treating, it's a heathen holiday, but don't hold too much against people-it's free candy after all.

 **11\. Favorite time if the year?** Spring/Fall

 **12\. Where is the weirdest place you have slept?**  Top shelf of my bedroom closet....best hiding place and was really scared. 

**13\. Has anyone touched/smacked your butt in the past 24 hours?** No, or they'd get a broken hand. Few have the right to touch me.

 **14\. Is there any type of rumor going around about you?** No. Wouldn't care anyway.

 **15\. Do you call anybody by their last name?** No, people call me by mine.

 **16\. How many guys will read this just because it says-Girl Confessions?**  No idea, don't care. 

  
BE HONEST;   
**1\. What color is the bra that you're wearing**? White because my shirt is see-through.

 **2\. Do you prefer light or dark haired guys?**  Dark- hues of brown to black or colored. Lightest would be tawny/caramel-nothing lighter.

 **3\. Are you currently frustrated with a boy?** Depends on what is meant by "frustrated"...

 **4\. Do you have a best friend?** Yes.

 **5\. Have you ever had your heart broken?** I have no heart to break.

 **6\. Have you ever thought of having plastic surgery?** No.

 **7\. Do you like your life?** No, but things change.

 **8\. Have you ever jumped in the pool with your clothes on?** No. Rather be in sea/ocean than a pool.

 **9\. Do you have more friends that are girls or boys?** Have a fair share of both.

 **10\. How long have you had a Facebook?** Since I was in middle school.

 **11\. Have you ever slapped a boy in the face?**  Slapping? Really? Punches are more like it, only if they deserve it-so few-once or twice.

 **12\. What are your biggest fears?** Spiders, sometimes heights. *shrugs* Depends on day and how I feel.

 **13\. Have you ever cried yourself to sleep?** Yes, many times.

 **14\. Have you ever not been able to get someone off of your mind?**  Yes. 

**15\. Do you believe in the saying “once a cheater, always a cheater"?** We're only human, but if they continue to do so I might just agree.

 **16\. Have you ever had a good feeling about something?** Yes, it's called a "gut-feeling".

 **17\. Do you ever wish you were famous?** No. Too much publicly and not enough private life. 

 **18\. Are you currently missing someone?** Yes.

 **19: Who are you texting right now?**  No one.  
  
**Funny or Serious?** Both. Just needs to know when to be which.

 **Romantic or Daredevil?** A bit of both. 

 **Dark Eyes or Light Eyes?** As long as it's not blue- green is killer but love a pair of smoldering brown.

 **Long Hair or Short Hair?** I like my man's hair short and clean-cut but maybe with a bit of length to pull on or run my hands through-if close cut then will still run my hands through it.  

 **Curly Hair or Straight Hair?** Doesn't matter.


End file.
